Spellbound
by Yami-kun
Summary: Yugi brought a card that will bring him a lot of trouble, and now Yami is being forced to play a certain game, and Yugi is the prize!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm getting sick of these words, but I'm being forced to say it anyhow. I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! Also, I hope the author of the fic AN ANGEL IN SHADOWS doesn't mind me borrowing one of her characters for a while. Now, enough of this chitchat. Read on!  
  
  
  
1 Spellbound  
  
//…// = Yami's thought  
  
/…/ = Yugi's thought  
  
1.1 Ch.1 Enter…the Darkness  
  
The darkness embraced him, welcoming him into its lifeless world, He felt himself drowning…sinking into a void of blackness, hatred, anger…He struggled to swim upward, to reach the tiny speck of light that showed the only sign of hope in this murky place, But to no avail, as he wallowed through his nightmare. Suddenly, his vivacious, liquid-like vicinity was pulled into a torpid spin, gaining momentum and ferocity as time ticked on. The incessant whirlpool forced him down with it, and he found himself falling among shattered dreams and lost souls, a place where all hope dies…  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh…!" Yugi jotted from his nightmare as beads of sweat ran down his forehead and neck. Gasping for breath, Yugi lay trembling in the darkness of his room.  
  
//Aibou? Are you alright?// Yami's strong, confident voice rose from the Millennium Puzzle. Seconds later, he was beside Yugi, soothing his other self.  
  
"It'll be OK, aibou," Yami hugged the smaller body gently, rubbing small circles on his back. "I won't let anything happen to you…I promise."  
  
Minutes later, Yugi's ferocious trembling had subsided and he soon fell into a deep slumber in Yami's arms. The game king cradled his light and rocked back and forth silently, gazing at the angelic face before him---so pure and innocent, a creature too precious to disturb. "I won't let anything happen to you," he repeated. "You are my hikura(light)…my life."  
  
(A/N: I don't know if light in Japanese is 'hikura', so sorry if I messed that part up!)  
  
Little did the game king know that a silhouetted figure was watching them through a puddle of water. "Let's see if you can keep that promise, Yugioh," the shadow smirked, and lashed at the image, sending ripples through the water as the scene dispersed. "Yugi had something I want, and I WILL get it. Nothing is going to stop me---not even you, king of games."  
  
***  
  
//Why must you insist on buying a new card?// Yami asked from his soul room.  
  
/Well, Seto ripped up my Dark Magician, so I'm hoping to replace it./  
  
//But why can't you just get one from Grandpa?//  
  
/I'll still have to pay for it. Besides, there's a new game shop that opened just a couple of days ago. I really want to check it out./  
  
Yugi stopped in front of a quaint, little parlor on the corner of the street. A huge bay-window advertised all the merchandise on sale, and there was an old, archaic door that seemed to have been there since ancient times. There was something creepy about the place, yet it was mysterious and inviting.  
  
//Not much of a shop, is it?//  
  
/Well, you can't judge something from the outside./  
  
//True, but…//  
  
As Yugi crossed the threshold, a chime echoed through the tiny compartment, indicating a customer.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Yugi called out. The shop was quite small, with a couple display cases and shelved heaved with boxes of games and puzzles. The carpet was a bloody red and the air had a feeling of death to it, sending shivers down Yugi's spine.  
  
"Hello, there." A voice emitted from the backroom. The figure stepped out, as the light revealed his pure, black hair… blackness that seemed to keep the boundaries darkness. His eyes was the color before the dawn of day and the dusk of night, a color that only lasts a few seconds…such blueness that held a sea of secrets and mystery…hope and love…hate and betray.  
  
Yugi was captivated by the boy's appearance, and it was Yami who finally kicked him mentally in the head to remind him where they were.  
  
"Can I help you?" Even his voice seemed to hide a secret of some sort…something that Yugi will never unravel.  
  
"Y-yeah. Do you sale Dual Monster cards?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes. Follow me."  
  
The boy, not much older than Yugi himself, led them over to the farthest display case where stacks of cards were found---some even Yugi had never even seen before.  
  
"Are you looking for anything specific?"  
  
"Do you have the Dark Magician?"  
  
"Yes, but I have a much more powerful card in my possession. I'll sale it to you for $20. Wait here."  
  
Yugi watched as the teen slipped into the backroom to retrieve the card. When he came back and flipped the card over to Yugi, the small boy gasped in surprise. On the front was an angel in rags, drenched in blood. Her feather wings was bloody red as the substance dripped down the tips and streamed down her dress, spoiling the whiteness. In one hand she held a knife aimed for her heart, while her other hand was soaked with blood. Her black hair flowed behind her as she shed red tears and sorrow and anger burned in her auburn eyes. On the bottom was labeled THE ANGEL OF SACRFICE, power level: infinite.  
  
"T-this card is even stronger than Exodia!" Yugi croaked out.  
  
"It's yours if you want it. But it will only work if you pass THE TRIAL."  
  
"W-what trial?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough, when the right time comes."  
  
Yugi hesitantly paid for the card and run out of the shop, clutching the bloody angel against his pounding heart.  
  
***  
  
/What do you think he meant by THE TRIAL, Yami?/ Yugi asked once they got home.  
  
//I'm not sure, aibou. But I want you to be on your guard at all times. I'm sensing some bad vibes from this card.//  
  
/OK/  
  
Suddenly, a sharp rap commenced at Yugi's bedroom window. Yugi rushed over but found no one in sight, only a note taped on the glass. It said:  
  
Yugi Mouto, you are now the owner of The Angel of Sacrifice. This card will stalk your life. In order to use it, you must make this vow:  
  
I know that this card is hazardous to my health and I will stake my life on it. I promise not to surrender until THE TRAIL is over or I shall die and forever live in the realm of darkness.  
  
  
  
"Yugi, don't say it!" Yami immediately manifested beside Yugi and pounced for the note.  
  
"I have to, Yami! Besides, I refuse to be a coward!"  
  
Yami looked at Yugi, and saw the determination and stubbornness in his violet eyes. So much like himself…  
  
"Alright." The game king gave in. "But if you risk your life, then so will I."  
  
"Thank you, Yami." Yugi gave his other a warm embrace, then the two recited the vow in unison.  
  
After dinner, Yugi headed upstairs to find another note pinned to his door. This one said:  
  
Light is a gift, a power, a weapon  
  
But sooner or later,  
  
The electricity will go out in your room only.  
  
"Yeah, right," Yugi laughed. "Like I'm going to believe that." But moments after entering his room, darkness claimed it. Yugi bolted out there into the safeness of the hall, panting for breath.  
  
/I-I never thought that it'd come through…/ he thought.  
  
Yami appeared beside him and rushed in.  
  
"Yami! Wait! It could be dangerous!" Yugi screamed after him.  
  
Yami came back just as fast, except he had a light bulb in his hand. "That's strange; the fuse didn't blow or anything…"  
  
"Y-Yami?" Yami hid behind his other's back. "I'm scared."  
  
"Don't worry, little one. I'll always be here to protect you."  
  
Getting out a flashlight form the cabinet, Yami switched it all and ventured out into the darkness. But just seconds after he replaced the light bulb, every electric apparatus in Yugi's room was activated. Music and light flooded into the hall and brought Yugi over.  
  
"What just happened, Yami?"  
  
"I truly don't know." The King of Games observed the room for signs of danger, only to find another note on the desk. He read:  
  
Did you have fun in the dark?  
  
Cause I've got another surprise  
  
Ten minutes from now  
  
Knocks and moans will arise  
  
Yugi gasped and Yami tensed. No one spoke a word as they waited for the predicament to come to life. The tension was unbearable. The only sound audible was the soft ticking of the clock. 8 minutes past by…9… finally 10. At first it was silence, then slowly, a sharp tap occurred and became stronger and faster. Somewhere, moans could be heard just audible for the human ear. It sounded like someone was being tortured, as if his/her soul is in great torment. Several other moans and groans joined in the ghastly gathering, and the tapping seemed to get closer.  
  
"It's coming from the attic!" Yami shouted, pointing upward.  
  
"But we don't have an attic!" Yugi cried, hiding under his blankets.  
  
The dreadful notes continued to penetrate the air; its horror can rise even the hairs of a black cat. Suddenly, unexpected, everything stopped. Time seemed to pause, for nothing---no sound of taps, moaning, and sorrow----was alive. Everything just…froze.  
  
"Yami, are they gone now?" Yugi asked, shaking in his blankets.  
  
"I think so," the game king answered. "But why?"  
  
"Maybe THE TRA---"  
  
Before Yugi could finish, another note floated through an open window with the message:  
  
That was fun, don't you agree?  
  
And the house is sealed  
  
So don't try to flee  
  
"Oh no!" Yugi huddled his pillow in trepidation. "Yami, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Check every window and door in the house to see if they really are sealed."  
  
For the next 20 minutes, the two boys scurried throughout the shop, but to their horror found that none of the windows nor doors would open. As Yami tried pushing the last window open and failed, he snatched up a bat and swung at the glass. The window wasn't even scratch, but instead the bat was now in half with bits of wood donning the carpet.  
  
"In Ra's name, what is the meaning of this?" Yami screamed in frustration.  
  
Yugi stood by his dark as tears streamed down his face.  
  
"You brought this on yourself," a voice spoke out, one that was vaguely familiar.  
  
"Who said that?" Yami commanded, wrapping his arms protectively around Yugi.  
  
"The Angel of Sacrifice," the voice continued, ignoring Yami's question. "Remember? You brought it, and now we must play a game. You win, you and Yugi are released from my spell, but if you lose, than Yugi stays with me."  
  
"What?!" Yami was obviously enraged.  
  
"Haven't you figured it out yet, king of games? Yugi is the prize, and we are the players."  
  
"Just who are you? And I haven't accepted your little game yet!"  
  
"You're assuming that I'm giving you a choice." The owner of the voice descended from the shadows. Surprisingly, he was the same person who sold Yugi the card. "My name is Hirakoe, and you are forced to play this game."  
  
YK: So what do you think?  
  
Kero: I think it's boring.  
  
YK: I wasn't asking you! So before I was rudely interrupted (gives Kero evil glare) I kind of based this fic on the book THE FORBIDDEN GAME, except I didn't put in a group of kids, a cardboard house, or ….just read the book and you'll know what I mean. Anyway, what does Hirakoe want with Yugi and what is this game? Thanks for reading! R&R please! 


	2. Into the Shadow Realm

A/N: I don't know how many times I have to say—er, write this, but oh while. I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH, so try suing someone else. Anyway, this is an EXTREMELY short chapter, but still…knock yourself out! (Ok…that didn't make sense, but…oh, just read already!)  
  
1 Spellbound  
  
Ch.2 Into the Shadow Realm  
  
"What?!" Yami was ready to knock the light out of Hirakoe, but the game owner simply held up his hand.  
  
"Now, my friends, enter the Shadow Realm!"  
  
Black clouds appeared and concealed the room. Whirlpools of darkness inflicted upon Yami and Yugi. Streaks of violet and bloody red cut across the sky. They were in the Shadow Realm…with no way out.  
  
"What have you done?" Yami demanded, grabbing Hirakoe by the collar. "Bring us back right now!"  
  
The magic-user easily shook Yami off and levitated him back to Yugi's side. "Welcome to the Shadow Realm, my home, your grave."  
  
"G-grave?" Yugi hugged Yami tightly, scared out of his mind.  
  
"Yes. You see, I am part ghost, part demon. Born in the shadows of darkness, I know nothing except hatred and deceit. I've lived my life alone, feeding off the hardship and sorrow of others." The demon looked straight at Yugi and continued. "I've observed you for some time now, Yugi Mouto. You brought joy and laughter to those around you, shining your brilliant light into their souls. I need your light, Yugi, your happiness and smile. That is why I have brought you here."  
  
"You'll never take my Aibou away!" Yami yelled, pulling Yugi behind him.  
  
"Oh? We'll see about that!" With a flick of his wrist, Hirakoe levitated Yami over until they were eye to eye, nose to nose. "I get what I want, nobody crosses my path. The game, or what you recognize as THE TRAIL, starts now. You have 48 hours to rescue Yugi, whom you'll find at the top of the Sphinx pyramid. Of course, you'll have to locate the pyramid first. Once there, you will go through 7 trails that will lead you to the top. Some involve brutal strength, others mental concentration. You are allowed to use your monsters for assistance. The game starts now."  
  
Hirakoe snapped his fingers and he and Yugi vanished from sight. Yami was left by himself in the darkness, reclaiming the same feelings that had been eating him away before he met Yugi.  
  
"Aibou! No…!" Yami fell to his knees as streams of silent tears trailed down his face. "Why did you leave?" Lament was quickly replaced by hatred and revenge. With fire burning in his crimson eyes, the deceased pharaoh growled, "Hirakoe, you will pay dearly for this…nobody takes Yugi away from me."  
  
***  
  
He was lost…yes, that was the word, lost. Kneeling on his CURSE OF DRAGONS, Yami surveyed the vast desert that stretched before him. Searching in every direction, Yami looked for signs of the Sphinx Pyramid But everywhere he turned, there was only golden specks of sand. Sighing in exasperation, the king of games closed his eyes for a rest from the yellow color and intense heat. When he opened them, he caught a brief glint of light reflecting off something shiny to the right of him.  
  
"CURSE OF DRAGONS, take me over there!" Yami instructed his monster to the reflections and gasped at the sight. Now in front of him was a huge monument constructed of massive stones the size of cars (or bigger). Light was reflected off an iron-capped point of the pyramid. Yami suddenly realized that he had found the Sphinx Pyramid.  
  
  
  
YK: What will Yami's first test be? Will he pass or fail? Where did Yugi go? All will be revealed in the next chapter!  
  
Kero: Actually, I could tell you now. Yami's going to be tested on h---  
  
YK(stuffing Kero's mouth with a chocolate roll): Don't you dare tell them!  
  
Kero: Mmmm…chocolate…  
  
YK: Anyway, thanks for reading! R&R please! ((( (P.S. to make the happy faces, press the colon ( : ) and then the right parentheses when using Microsoft Words. Also, try pressing the left parentheses! There's your computer fact for the day^_^) 


	3. Truth From the Heart

A/N: I don't own Yugioh! Sorry if it's short, but I'm in a real hurry!  
  
1 Truth From the Heart  
  
Yami stood in front of the massive structure, marveling at its beauty. Two symmetric statues of Anubis guarded the entrance, which was sealed by a combination lock. Flourishing calligraphy lay below them, telling the story of the Gods. As Yami translated the hieroglyphics, the statues of Anubis seized life and spoke to the deceased pharaoh, "Welcome, Pharaoh Yami. I am Anubis, god of mummification. You have reached the Sphinx Pyramid; seven trials await you. Enter the labyrinth."  
  
The stone lock automatically turned to the right combinations as the huge granite door swung open. With the light from his Millennium Puzzle, Yami ventured into the darkened catacomb, hope and fear pounding in his heart.  
  
After traveling for what seems like days but was truly hours, Yami reached a small corridor with arched walls embedded with inscriptions. Candle flames were the only source of light that illuminated the tiny compartment, but it was enough to make out a fragile, delicate figure seated on a throne. Yami squinted his eyes for a better perception, a found that the figure had dark, black hair that cascaded over her shoulders. She wore a white, silk dress with the shoulder straps clamped together by two golden clips. Her dress went down to her bare feet, and she have on a golden headband with Ma'at's feather engraved in the center. A golden scaled rested upon her lap---one plate with a feather, the other air.  
  
"I am Ma'at, goddess of truth. Speak, Yami, of only the truth. Would you sacrifice yourself for Yugi's sake?"  
  
Yami relied without hesitation, "Yes, I would."  
  
The response streamed from Yami's mouth in the form of a brilliant with light and gathered itself onto the empty side of the plate.  
  
"Now I will measure the weight of your answer," Ma'at said. "If it is lighter than my feather, you will be free to advance the next stage. But heavier, than you and Yugi will never join again."  
  
Yami watched anxiously as the scale teetered, the two sides struggling against each other. The feather momentarily out weighted the light, Yami's hope soared, but his heart skipped a beat when the light lowered.  
  
At last, after emphatic moments of fear and hope, Yami sighed as a wave of relief washed over him---the light was lighter than the feather.  
  
"Your answer is truthful, Yami. You speak will your heart, and that love will provide you with the power and determination you'll need to free Yugi from Hikaru's evil actions."  
  
A golden ladder ascended from the ceiling and bowed before Yami.  
  
"Step on, Pharaoh Yami. You have passes my judgment. Good luck on your ventures, and now I bid you farewell.  
  
Ma'at faded away and Yami was swept upon the golden arc. Before his eyes lay a sea of light. The last thing he remembered was a beautiful, angelic voice that seemed to be greeting him before he past out.  
  
~*~  
  
YK: So what do you think? Sorry if it's short, but I have a time limit of 2 hr to write three fics.  
  
Kero: Bad, short, and bad.  
  
YK: Stop interfering!  
  
Kero: You can't make me! Besides, you and I both know that this is not your best work.  
  
YK: …(thinks: I hate it when he's right!) Oh well! R&R please! Next chapter: Confessions 


End file.
